Survey
by NickyDrew
Summary: i had a brain fart, mabie this will help me


name: James Potter  
  
age: 17  
  
nickname: Prongs  
  
hair color: Black  
  
eye color: Brown  
  
big secret: I'm an unregistered animagi, stag  
  
have a crush? Yep  
  
who? Lily, but she doesn't really seem to like me.  
  
four words to describe yourself: Tall, skinny, trouble, strong  
  
muggle or magic parents: both magic  
  
favorite subject: Transfiguration, it's funny I did it to myself, I can do it to other things ;-)  
  
signature feature: My messy hair  
  
signature phrase: anything taunting Snivellus.  
  
fav color: blue  
  
thing you wish to change the most: Make Lily like me  
  
name: Sirius Black  
  
age: 17  
  
nickname: Padfoot  
  
hair color: Black  
  
eye color: Brown  
  
big secret: I'm a crim  
  
have a crush? Uh huh, and I'm girl crazy too :-D  
  
who? Patricia, the blonde exchange student  
  
four words to describe yourself: Trouble, cocky, hot, creative  
  
muggle or magic parents: both magic  
  
favorite subject: Potions  
  
signature feature: The Crim thing I guess  
  
signature phrase: I dunno. anything flirtatious  
  
fav color: green (her eye color hahahaha)  
  
thing you wish to change the most: Our secrets.  
  
name: Remus Lupin  
  
age: 17  
  
nickname: Moony  
  
hair color: Brown  
  
eye color: Brown  
  
big secret: I'm a werewolf  
  
have a crush? yes   
  
who? Kathryn   
  
four words to describe yourself: Quiet, head boy, trouble  
  
muggle or magic parents: both magic  
  
favorite subject: History of magic, I get to think  
  
signature feature: silent but deadly hahaha  
  
signature phrase: no clue, I'm silent  
  
fav color: red  
  
thing you wish to change the most: the werewolf thing  
  
name: Peter Pettigrew  
  
age: 17  
  
nickname: Wormtail  
  
hair color: Brown  
  
eye color: Brown  
  
big secret: I'm jealous of my friends, and I'm gay  
  
have a crush? no  
  
who? no crush  
  
four words to describe yourself: Tall, skinny, WUSS, fearful  
  
muggle or magic parents: both magic  
  
favorite subject: History of magic, I get to sleep  
  
signature feature: I squeak  
  
signature phrase: squeaking  
  
fav color: brown  
  
thing you wish to change the most: let people know I will do great things  
  
name: Lily Evans  
  
age: 17  
  
nickname: don't really have one  
  
hair color: Red  
  
eye color: Blue  
  
big secret: I actually like James Potter  
  
have a crush? Yep  
  
who? James hahahaha  
  
four words to describe yourself: Powerful, worrier, demanding respect  
  
muggle or magic parents: I'm muggle born  
  
favorite subject: Herbology  
  
signature feature: My badge and personality  
  
signature phrase: I dunno..  
  
fav color: blue  
  
thing you wish to change the most: Make James more mature  
  
name: Patricia Kirkman  
  
age: 17  
  
nickname: "the girl" , Dayna, Hate chick. yeah  
  
hair color: Blonde  
  
eye color: Greenish  
  
big secret: pet wolf, Youko, and I'm shy at times  
  
have a crush?   
  
who? Sirius. what can I say, he's HOTTTTTT  
  
four words to describe yourself: temper, intuitive, observant, strong  
  
muggle or magic parents: magical go me  
  
favorite subject: Divination  
  
signature feature: my anger and sixth sense  
  
signature phrase: BLONDE!!!  
  
fav color: blue  
  
thing you wish to change the most: my anger  
  
name: Kathryn Johnson  
  
age: 17  
  
nickname: blonde, usually by Patricia  
  
hair color: I'M A BRUNETTE!!! WOOT!!!  
  
eye color: brown  
  
big secret: I like Lupin :-D  
  
have a crush? Yep  
  
who? see above  
  
four words to describe yourself: Loud, hyper, smart, strong (though I hate blood yuck)  
  
muggle or magic parents: muggle mom, dad's a warlock  
  
favorite subject: Care of magical creatures  
  
signature feature: I'm loud  
  
signature phrase: L8r g8r  
  
fav color: light red  
  
thing you wish to change the most: help Lupin  
  
name: Severus Snape  
  
age: 17  
  
nickname:   
  
hair color: Black  
  
eye color: Brown  
  
big secret: I like Lily and am envious of Potter  
  
have a crush? .....  
  
who? ..... leave me alone....  
  
four words to describe yourself: loner, silent, hated, scraggly  
  
muggle or magic parents: both magic  
  
favorite subject: potions  
  
signature feature: my looks, skinny, with stringy hair  
  
signature phrase: "Mudblood"  
  
fav color: black  
  
thing you wish to change the most: distroy Potter 


End file.
